My Married Life
by Marron B
Summary: Who said the life of an adult was easy? NejiTen have just recently got married and are already struggling .. Ino's returning to her old ways, Sakura is in an impeccable decision that will change her life forever, and just what of Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto and the rest? And just who is this Kennedy character anyways? Pairings: SS , NT, NH, SI .. DISCONTINUED.
1. Party In The Usa !

**Last Update of The day, this is My Married Life. Not actually mine...but its a story. Anyways, its just going to follow the adult lives of the Naruto characters. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I dont own shittt...**

"You look so pretty, Tenten!"

"Here, let me touch up your make up."

"Smile, for the camera."

Squeals were heard throughout the room, four girls were sitting in a corner of a room applying make up to the bride to be in a couple of days.

"Hold, still!" Sakura Haruno, with needles in her mouth while at the same time adding the finishing touches to Tenten's wedding dress.

"I wish I could get married, already! I'm almost twenty-four!" Ino pouted, while doing Tenten's make up.

"G-Girls! Were g-going to be late for the l-ladies party!" Hinata the fourth addition to the group, squeaked.

"Don't worry, we still have two hours. What could possibly go wrong?" Tenten smirked.

**2 hours later**

"WHERE IS MY PURSE?"

"HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN MY EARRINGS?"

"EEEK! I PUT ON THE WRONG SHADE OF NAIL POLISH!"

"G-Girls.. We're going to be l-late.."

**15 minutes later**

The girls were now in the limo, Tenten was wearing a lime green dress up to her knees, the neck was grey and she had a matching green necklace, and silver heels. Her hair was also down and it was completely straightened. Then there was Hinata, her hair was also completely straightened and then she had a sky-blue tube top dress that barely reached her thighs and pretty heels to go with it. Sakura had her hair in a high ponytail, with a one strap dress that reached her ankles, with one side cut a little bit. Lastly, Ino had her hair down and messy-curled with a purple-pink summer dress that reached her mid thighs and made her boobs look huge!

"I'm soo nervous!" Ino bit her fingernails, the other girls sighed at her.

"Ino! Its Tenten's party..! Not yours..!" Sakura the smartypants corrected Ino, who 'hmphed' in response.

"Well..maybe if I could man who was committed to me, I wouldn't be in this problem!" Ino 'hmphed' again.

"Well _maybe _if you didn't play around so much, you wouldn't be in this problem!" Sakura shouted back, equally loud.

"G-Girls..we're here.." Hinata poked the girls, then one by one they all got out of the limo.

"I have to get to the stage now…good luck Tenten!" Sakura shouted and 'ran' off in her high heels.

..

"Hello, everyone! Or ladies to be correct! The 'guest of honor' has finally arrived! Presenting, Tenten soon to be Hyuuga!" Sakura squealed into the microphone as Tenten appeared on stage.

"H-Hey.." Tenten waved at everyone, and got a thumbs up from most people.

"Just a quick reminder to everyone, not to drink and drive..um..anything else I should add? I don't think so, now everyone LETS PARTY!" Sakura shouted and the music began.

"I w-wonder if the boys are having fun, at the men's party.." Hinata blushed a little bit, Ino crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Pfft..Hinata all you do is worry about Kiba, just let him be and live for once!" Ino squealed and led Hinata to the dance floor.

**..**

"Neji, my man..! Finally found a decent girl, huh?" A drunk Kiba smirked at Neji, who in return growled.

"Decent? She's smoking hot!" Naruto yelled, then ducked as Neji glared at him.

"At least I have a relationship with someone, unlike _most _people" Neji muttered, as he looked over at the Uchiha.

"Are we going to sit here and whine all day, or are we going to get some _entertainment _here!" Kankuro yelled, while Kiba howled.

"Guys, don't worry I ordered _something._" Sai smirked, to the group. **BAM BAM **"that must be _her"_

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Naruto howled and went to open the door, revealing a stripper dressed in a pink bunny suit with too much make up for her own good. Behind her were two other strippers, dressed in a green bunny suit and a red bunny suit.

"Hey there..mmmhmm..is this the party?" One of the girls said against Naruto's neck who in return nodded multiple times.

"Y-Yeah..!" He answered and let the girls inside, there was only eleven of them, all gathered at Neji's house.

"C'mon lets have some fun..!" Kiba smirked as he got up to dance with the girls. Kankuro, Naruto and Sai joined in. Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Chouji, Rock Lee and Shino sat down and twitched.

"I called some _entertainment_ if you don't mind, Tenten! I mean it is your last chance to be free!" Ino said to Tenten over the loud music that played. There were fifty or so people gathered there.

After a good half hour, two _sexy _men came in. They were both wearing pants with zebra prints on them, shirtless and had spiky black and blonde hair.

"Hey..you must be..Tent.." The brunette said to Tenten, who in return smirked.

"I'm Tenntenn..!" The drunk girl slurred, "you must be..s-strippys..?" She hiccupped.

He pulled her onto the stage and the pair began dancing, on the other side was a drunk Ino, dancing with the blonde stripper.

"S-Sakura.. I-is it okay for them t-to be doing this.. I mean..f-for Tenten?" Hinata asked Sakura, _w-we must b-be the only s-sober people here_

"Yeah..? Why wouldn't it be? Its not like their officially married yet. Besides its not like this dancing means anything..their just playing around." Sakura said after taking a sip of her drink.

"S-Sakura!" Hinata gasped, Sakura raised a brow. "Y-You drink? I-I mean I-I thought..-"

"Hinata, your too uptight, just let yourself live and have some fun, okay? I bet Kiba is.." Sakura said and then got up to join the other girls on the dance floor.

"So..sweety..how 'bout we go inside..?" Kiba seductively smirked to one of the strippers, while taking a drink from his beer.

"Alright, but you have to pay an extra fifty.." She purred against his ear, he nodded and the two headed off into one of the rooms.

"Couldn't you have ordered more women, Sai?" Chouji said after munching on his chips. "Hey..? Where is Sai?" All the guys looked around and smirked.

"..EEEEEEEEEEEEK!" One of the strippers yelled and ran out through the front door, with a towel wrapped around her.

"Hey! Mia, wait!" Naruto yelled after her, in a towel also, the guys cracked up laughing.

"What did you do this time?" Lee asked Naruto, who frowned.

"I only asked her if she wanted to take a shower with me..then I accidentally peed on her..but it was only because it felt so damn good!"

"Nasty!"

"Gross!"

"Yuck!"

"Say, Neji? Why don't you party it up..? It is **your **party.." Naruto said to Neji, who shrugged.

"My idea, of party isn't _sleeping _with strippers.." Neji said after taking another sip of his beer.

"I bet the girls are doing _loads _of things right now.." Kankuro smirked.

"No..Tenten and Hinata are responsible. I don't know about Ino and Sakura though." Neji said smoothly.

"Hey! Sakura's responsible!" Naruto yelled and glared at Neji, who raised a brow. "I bet if anything, Tenten's smooching with a whore right now."

"What?" Neji stood up and glared at Naruto, who glared back.

"Woah, chill it guys. It was just a joke.." Kankuro said, standing in between the pair.

**Approximately three hours later**

"O-Oh..my.." Hinata bit her nails as she looked around the hall, most of the women had left. There was just the main four that were left. Ino was passed out in the washroom, with one of the strippers. Tenten was passed out on a table, and Sakura was passed out on the dance floor with the other stripper.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Shikamaru sighed as he looked around. Sai and one of the strippers were in a bedroom. Same with Kiba, then Naruto, Kankuro, and Lee were passed out in the living room. Sasuke and Neji had gone out for a smoke, but hadn't returned yet. Gaara, Shino and Chouji had left, leaving him by himself.

**Okay, this is gonna be a hit!**

**I want at least 10 reviews for me to update within the week!**


	2. Wake Up In The Morning Feelin' like

**Sorry I took forever to update I was just really busy as I said so in my other stories. Also to answer a few reviews.**

LT the 4th: Erm.. It was Naruto that pissed on the stripper, sorry if I confused you. :P

Lunetaylina: Thanks for the critique, but I like my stories at that length, not to long and not to short. For your information, I wasnt begging, its this new thing called asking. ;) I might seem like a total bitch but I'm not, I just can't stand it when people rudely critique my stories. Again if you weren't trying to be rude its fine, I'm okay with it and I dont hate you (;

I dont own Naruto, and if I did I wouldnt be at a stupid DQ job. :(  


**NEXT DAY**

"Ow..my head..!" Ino purred in her bed, beside her were Sakura, and Tenten.

"W-What happened last night?" Sakura moaned, Hinata gave them all a cold glass of water.

"Y-You guys partied h-hard.." Hinata whispered as she massaged Tenten's head.

"Shit..how d-did you get us, home then?" Tenten also moaned, without opening her eyes.

"I-I had the l-limo man help me..t-the waitresses t-took care of the m-mess. Plus t-the strippers h-had to be paid e-extra.."

"OH MY GOD?" Tenten screamed, getting up quickly. Then clutching her throbbing head, Sakura and Ino let out some curses as well. "Hinata? I didn't..do anything with the men..did I?" She shook Hinata, who shook her head.

"N-No..w-well I mean..you danced with them..b-but nothing..of that sort."

"Thank, heavens." Tenten said as she rolled back onto the bed.

"How did I get myself into this?" Shikamaru whined as he helped all the guys. He had been the one person that hadn't drank too much. He was a man of his smokes.

"Shikamaru!"

"Shikamaru!"

"Help me!"

**.. So everyone finally got over their hangovers and it is now the next day (Note the parties were held three days before the wedding so the wedding is the next day in this)**

"Oh no! Hinata! We forgot to buy the cake!" Ino yelled throughout the house, it was pure chaos. The girls were managing everything by themselves right now, they were suppose to be at the church today, to help set everything up..but they were running..late.

"I-Ino..we bought t-the cake. T-the clerk said h-he would deliver I-it.." Hinata answered, carrying at least four boxes.

"Where's Sakura, at a time like this?" Tenten yelled throughout the house.

"Gone over to the guys place, to make sure everything's okay..!" Ino yelled, and the chaos continued.

****DING** **DONG****

"Hey, Sakura! What brings you here?" Naruto said enthusiastically, the Hyuuga place was an equal mess. Only, it consisted more of pizza and beer.

"Yeah..I'm just here to help you guys.." Sakura twitched a bit before looking around and entering the building.

"Hey dobe, help me with the-"

"Hi Sasuke. Anything I can help with?"

"Hn, fine. Come with me." Sasuke said after stacking all the boxes he was carrying in Naruto's arms. He led her to the kitchen.

"I don't understand..?" Sakura said, he smirked and put her hand on the dishes.

"Wash them"

"Are you serious?" Sakura half yelled at him, he shoved his hands in his pockets and 'hned'

"We have work to do, look at this place.."

"B-But..only Naruto,Neji,Shikamaru, and you live here? How did you guys make such a mess..?"

"They like to party a lot, Naruto invites Sai and the gang. Hn, the party the other day was.." he didn't continue, because he knew she understood what he meant.

"Oh..um..okay? Well if there's anything else I can do, let me know."

"Hn."

"Okay, so the reception party, is..after the wedding tonight?" Tenten barked to Hinata, who nodded.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Ino screamed from the second floor.

"What?" Hinata ran upstairs quickly, to find Ino standing on a bed, holding a baseball bat. "W-What are you doing?"

"I saw a..SPIDER!" Ino screamed again, and pointed to a _very, very _small spider on the wall. Hinata sighed, and grabbed the spider into her hands and let it out the window.

"Hinata! Ino! I need you two!" Tenten called from downstairs, the pair went downstairs to find Tenten, holding two silky pink dresses, and a very sparkly blue one. "I've decided who the maid of honour will be, from the three of you." She paused. "I've decided its going to be Hinata. For all her hard work, and for helping us out, a lot of times. Here's your dresses."

"WHAT! Why aren't I, the maid of honour?" Ino shouted, slash growling at the same time.

"Well, simply because Hinata and I have always been closer and you and Sakura have always been closer. Come on girls, we have a lot of work to do. Call Sakura, and tell her we'll be at the church, when she's finished with that disaster of a house." Tenten muttered and threw the phone at Ino, who growled.

"Oh, my god! Ugh!" Sakura clenched her teeth and she washed the dishes. "Who was the IDIOT in charge of washing the dishes, before!"

"That would be me…" Naruto said from behind her, she jumped a little but smiled nonetheless.

"You scared me! Don't sneak up on me like that, ever again!" Sakura playfully hit his shoulder, he just gave her a goofy smile.

"Sorry..but that stupid teme, needs you..but first..can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Naruto? What is it?"

"Well..its about..the party.."

"..?"

"Kiba, slept with another girl."

Sakura gasped, and widened her eyes.

"B-But..he..Hinata..?"

"Yeah, I know..but did any of you girls..?

"No. You guys?"

"Just Sai, Kiba and Kankuro of course, but no one else. Should we tell Hinata?"

"Damn straight, but first I'll kick his ass. But wasn't Neji there?"

"Yeah, I don't know..he's pissed at Hinata, as usual."

"You seem to know a awful lot, about her.."

"Sakura! Noo! I love you, and only you!" Naruto bear-hugged Sakura, who tried pushing him away.

"N-Naruto..can't breathe..!"

"Oh..sorry.."

"Okay, so the best man is going to be who..?" Ino asked Hinata, with a clipboard in her hands.

"I think..N-Neji said..S-Shikamaru..b-but we should c-call.."

"Ugh, fine." Ino took out her cell phone. "Hello? Hey, Neji, who's your best man going to be? Oh..fine.." Then Ino slammed the phone shut.

"W-What did he say?"

"Dammit,"

"W-Who?"

"Sasuke."

"Whats s-so bad..?"

"I wanted to be with a hottie! But, you got him! I wanted Sasuke, or Sai, or Nej-"

"Ahem!" Tenten coughed and glared at Ino. "That last one, is getting _married_! Speaking of marriages, isn't there one taking place tomorrow? Oh yeah! And have any of you seen Sakura? I need her to fix my dress!"

"I guess she's still helping out the guys.."

"Oh."

"My."

"God."

"I don't think I've ever seen the floor of this place.." Kiba gasped, and smirked.

"Um..guys I just got a text from Tenten, telling me to meet her at the church." Everyone got up, "except, for you." Sakura pointed at Neji, "its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"Hn, fine." Neji muttered and walked back upstairs.

"Okay, so Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Kiba and Shikamaru lets go, the rest of you stay here and finish everything." Sakura said, pressing her car-key button and unlocking all the doors. Sakura got in the drivers seat, with Naruto as the passenger and the other three in the back.

"Lets see whats on the radio.." Naruto fiddled, and went to the popular radio station.

_I'm only going to, break, break, break, break your heart(8)_

Sakura and Naruto exchanged glances, and the rest of the car ride was mostly silence. When they finally arrived, a red car was parked next to Sakura's silver one.

"The girls are here. Can you guys go set some stuff up? I have to help with the dress and all..OH! And Tenten asked me to ask you guys, which of you will be walking with Ino and I? Because, Sasuke is already the best man, so he'll walk with Hinata.." Sakura babbled on.

"Its me and Shikamaru! I want you, Sakura!" Naruto shouted and bear-hugged her again.

"Naruto..C-Cant breathe!"

"Oops, hehe, sorry.."

-

**So I'm thinking, NaruSaku or SasuSaku and then Saino or ShikaIno. Tell me which you prefer, in your reviews .**

**- Marron B**


	3. I'm Not Perfect !

**Updated, I am really inspired for this story and just can't seem to stop writing ! :)**

Miyuki : Honey , your lucky I added a chapter . Just enjoy what you get in life , and stop begging for more . :)

I dont own Naruto .. 

**Next Day**

"Oh, my gosh!"

"Wow!"

"You l-look beautiful, Tenten!"

"Y-Yeah..I do, don't I?" Tenten blushed a little bit at her appearance into the mirror. She had a long prom dress style wedding dress, with straps that went around her shoulders. With a pink gem in the middle, her hair was also curled and she had white high heels, with plenty of makeup.

"I-I love my d-dress, Tenten. T-Thank you." Hinata smiled, she had a sparkly blue dress up to her knees with a halter top. Her hair was in a bun, with her bangs loose. Then she had blue high heels.

"Thanks for giving Sakura, and I these hideous dresses." Ino snorted, she had a pink dress that had a zipper going down the dress and a weird design all over. She had diamond earrings and black boots with it. Her hair was out and it was trimmed a little bit.

"Its not that..bad.." Sakura waved her hands in front of her face. She had the same earrings and dress, but her hair was in two braids.

"Okay, I can do this..just take a deep breath..!" Tenten panicked to herself, Hinata soothed her back. While Ino and Sakura exchanged laughs.

****DUM** **DUM** **DE** **DUM****

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I forgot the order we walk in!" Ino screeched, Tenten joined in while Hinata and Sakura exchanged glances.

"Shikamaru and Ino will walk in with their arms linked, then Naruto and I will come in. Then Hinata and Sasuke will walk down the aisle. Then Tenten, finally comes in, simple. Go Ino!" Sakura half shouted, Ino nodded repeatedly.

Ino looked around and spotted Shikamaru and linked arms with him and walked down the aisle, smiling the whole way. _Can't wait till I get married!_ They then separated at the end, Naruto and Sakura did the same as did Sasuke and Hinata. Finally, Tenten arrived and stood across, Neji. The boring part, got done with and the pair both said I do, then came the part where the bride would throw her flowers to one of the girls.

And it landed in..

Ino's arms.

"OH MY GOSH!" Ino shouted, so that Antarctica could here. Sakura and Hinata twitched, and then the couple left.

The rest of the gang all gathered up at the girls apartment, because they didn't want to be the first to enter the new and improved Hyuuga manor.

"I wonder, who I'll marry!" Ino went on and on, she then approached Sasuke. "Will it be, you?"

"..No." Sasuke muttered, and got up to go to the kitchen.

"Guys, we should change into our party clothes..well..girls.." Sakura smiled and the three girls ran upstairs.

**2 hours later**

Hinata emerged, in a green dress that went up to her ankles and her hair was in a bun. Sakura emerged with her hair down and in a red puffy dress, and finally Ino had her hair braided and a very short tube top dress that barely covered her thighs.

"Whoa momma..Ino you look hot!" Kiba shouted, Ino placed her hands on her hips and posed.

"Why, thank you.." She said in a seductive voice.

"Kiba." Sakura cleared her throat. "Isn't there something else you'd like to say?"

"Oh, yeah..Ino I'd tap that." He winked at her, who just winked back.

_**SLAP!**_

"Your _girlfriend _is right there! Have, you no shame?" Sakura yelled, Kiba growled a bit and pushed Sakura into a wall.

"HEY! Don't hit her!" Ino yelled and pushed Kiba back, who growled at her.

"S-Stop, you guys!" Hinata yelled, everything became dead silent. "K-Kiba..? I-is it true?"

"Hinata..well..no..I mean..I-"

"Kiba, stop lying!" Sakura yelled, he growled again.

"Shut up Sakura..! Its not your business! Hinata, I didn't cheat on you. I just..slept with..a stripper. B-But it didn't mean anything!"

"You don't just sleep with someone-"

"I said shut up Sakura! Shut your, stupid little mouth!" Kiba growled again, Naruto death glared him.

"Don't talk to Sakura, like that!" Naruto clenched his fists.

_Naruto _Sakura thought and blushed a little bit.

"Argh, fine!" Kiba yelled and stormed out of the house.

"End of relationship?" Ino raised a brow, and noticed Hinata crying quietly. "Awe, Hinata c'mon! Don't cry, it wasn't your fault! He's not worth crying over!"

"Yeah, Hinata..! You still got us!" Naruto put his thumbs up.

"T-Thank you..everyone.." Hinata smiled gently and the gang left the house.

**Party**

The party had started over two hours ago, Tenten had a long sky blue dress and her hair was down, she was greeting people everywhere.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Sakura emerged beside Hinata.

"I-I..I'm not in the mood."

"Why is that? C'mon Hinata, one of our best friends are getting married..!"

"I just can't believe K-Kiba.."

"Speak of the devil."

Hinata looked over to see a drunk Kiba approach the pair.

"H-Hey..Hin..! Y-Your lookin' mighty good!" He slurred as he sat down beside Hinata.

"Look Kiba, Hinata doesn't want-"

"Shut up Sakura..!" He growled again. "Can't you see..? No one _wants _you! All the guys think so!"

"…"

"Your just a flat chested, pink-haired weirdo..! All the other girls are hot, Hinata with her cuteness..! Tenten with her appealing looks and Ino with her everything! But you..? You got nothing."

Sakura began tearing up and left the two of them alone.

"Kiba! That wasn't nice at all!" Hinata yelled without stuttering even once. "ITS OVER!" She yelled and marched off, but Kiba grabbed her arm.

"No..! Its never going to be over!" Kiba yelled and pulled her close to him.

"Let me go..!"

"Kiba, what the hell are you doing?" Naruto raised a brow a bit, Kiba smirked.

"Fine, don't be with me then." He muttered then walked off.

**STOMP** **STOMP**

Sakura had her car keys in one hand, and her purse in the other. She was currently, storming out of the party, and unlocked her car.

"What are you doing? Its not smart to drink and drive."

"Shut up..! Leave me alone!" Sakura growled back, the other person sighed and sat down with her in the passenger seat.

"Give, me the keys."

"No." She muttered and started the car.

"Sakura, stop."

"Just mind your damn business!" She growled and sped forward, knocking the other person back a little bit.

"Just calm down!" _He _growled a little bit, and grabbed the wheel from her, and Sakura stopped the car.

"Just leave..!"

"Not until you tell me what happened."

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

"…Hn."

"Answer the damn question, Sasuke!"

"…I don't know.." He blushed a light pink.

"Well..fine.." Sakura told him everything, about Kiba. From the Hinata part all the way to the flat part.

"..I see.."

"Well..um..I can't really blame him. I'm just Sakura, not cute Hinata, or gorgeous Ino, or perfect Tenten. Just Sakur-"

"No."

"W-What?" She gasped a little bit, he turned away a little bit.

"Your not…your.._fine_."

"WHAT? FINE! THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?" Sakura growled and stepped out of the car and began walking.

"Hey!" He called after her, she turned around and glared at him.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is..I think your..-"

"Hey Sakura! Come on..! Lets have a dance!" Naruto came running, Sakura smiled at him and let him drag her back inside.

Sasuke looked away for a moment and sighed, _there will always be a obstacle._

**So let me get this straight . . . Naru and Sasu like Saku :S Vote for who you prefer . . and then there is Kiba and Hina . . see any Naru Hina ? And of course the teensy bit Kiba Ino . . **

**Review and Enjoy :) **

**Update within a couple of days .**

**- Marron B **


	4. Fiiindd yourr lovviiiin '

**Woohoo , here I am with a new chapter. This one is really interesting, the drama begins here, I'm estimating this chapter to have about 20-30 chapters. :)  
Sorry for the long wait btw, go read my profile if you havent already as to why I couldnt update. :D**

**... Enjoy :) **

**Two days later**

"Oh em gee! I can't believe I actually caught the flowers!" Ino squealed, as she painted her toes.

"Yeah, yeah we heard! You've been saying that for the last two days! God, I want Tenten back..!" Sakura whined as she made a sad face.

"B-But, Sakura..she's all the way in Jamaica..! Besides w-when she gets back, she'll be living.."

"Oh.."

"Yeah.."

"-with the boys! I'd give anything to live there!" Ino growled.

"Its just Neji, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru, there are plenty of fish in the sea.." Sakura raised a brow at her.

"You know..that reminds me! I'm meeting Sai at the club opening tonight..! Wanna join?" She squealed on.

"Nah"

"N-No thanks..I'm heading out to Suna, for a family vacation with my parents. T-Their only here for two weeks.."

"HINATA!" Sakura screeched, "why didn't you tell us sooner? When are you leaving?"

"Um..today at night.."

Sakura slapped her forehead.

"That means, I'm all alone.."

"Oh, shut up Sakura! I'll ask Sai's bro-"

"NO!"

"But..!"

"N-O..! NO!" Sakura growled then slammed her bedroom door shut.

**Three Hours Later**

Hinata had left to her parent's hotel room, and Ino had gone out with Sai.

"I guess..I could visit Naruto guys.."

And that's where she went, only she didn't expect it to be a zoo in there. There was a house party going on and there were a lot of hot guys AND hot girls.

"Um..?" Sakura said to herself as she pushed herself through the crowded stairs, then walked into a bathroom.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK..!MFFFFFPHH!"

"Sakura, shush..! I'm hiding up here, don't give my spot away." Narutograbbed her mouth, and arm very tightly, then he finally let her go.

"Naruto..! What are you doing up here?"

"Well..Sasuke and a couple of girls and I were hanging out…but then Sasuke told me to go hide somewhere, and if he can't find me within ten minutes, then he'll take me out for ramen!"

"Naruto, I bet you anything Sasuke wanted to 'hang' with those girls..you know how he is."

"Dammit..! I was just getting my way with Jewels too!"

"Naruto..! That sounds like a stripper name! C'mon lets go back downstairs." Sakura and Naruto made their ways back downstairs to where Sasuke and some girls and some guys were.

"Teme! You tricked me..!" Naruto clenched his fists and took the drink out of Sasuke's hands.

"I see you've brought a friend?" Sasuke smirked at Sakura, who sighed.

"Its Sakura..! How drunk are you?" Sakura shook her head.

"Not drunk, just sarcastic. You girls want to get a room?"

"Would we!" The sluts, I mean girls answered and left with Sasuke to get a room, but not before Sasuke stopped midway and turned around.

"Would you care to join?" He said simply to Sakura, who shrugged him off.

"Ew! No! We aren't twelve anymore, Sasuke!"

"Hn." And then he was gone to the room, Naruto was also long gone.

_I might as well just go home _Sakura sighed and headed home, alone.

"So how are you liking Jamaica?" Tenten asked her husband, who was sitting on a beach chair … at the beach.

"Hn, its alright." Neji answered boredly, "we are scheduled to go home in a week, right?"

"Yes! But Neji….. You sound bored….!" Tenten pouted and sat down on her chair beside him. "Don't you want to swim..?"

"No."

"Please…..!"

"No, the water looks cold."

"Erm..? Because it is cold..? C'mon Neji! I haven't even been married to you for a week, how am I suppose to live with a guy who's so boring like you for the rest of my life!"

"We went out for almost two years, you know? You should have known I was 'boring' then and not said yes to my proposal."

"Your proposal? You mean the date we had at a restaurant, where you slid the ring over to me and said ever so sweetly, 'yes or no?'." Tenten said mimicking Neji's voice and making funny faces, "I guess I'll just have to swim with all these other guys.."

"Wait!"

_Hehe, works every time. . ._

"So do you come to this club often..?" Sai asked Ino, who shot him a weird look.

"Todays the clubs opening… How do you think I come here often if this is the first day!" Ino shouted at him while she took a sip from her drink.

"Hehe, I didn't realize.. I was just trying to make small talk, you know..?"

"Yes, I've done it a million and one times before… But why are you making small talk with me, we aren't dating or anything.."

"No we aren't, your right. So you wouldn't mind if I-"

"Go to hit on that girl over there? Go ahead, you've been eyeing her for an hour now!" Ino grinned as Sai got up to go hit on that girl.

"Don't you see anyone..?"

"No, not really." As Ino said that Sai quickly smiled and left to go be with that girl, "except you.." Ino whispered to herself.

Sakura finally made it home and welcomed herself to the big empty two bedroom apartment.

"I guess I can clean or something.." Sakura sighed and picked up a broom.

****DING** **DONG****

"Hm? Who could that be..?" Sakura said to herself and opened the door, revealing a red head. "Gaara..? What are you doing here..?"

"I saw you leave the party I was bored, so I followed you.." Gaara said coldly, Sakura raised a brow at his actions.

"Um..okay? You can come inside I'm all alone anyways.." Sakura said nervously, he didn't say anything but came inside. "Okay look the thing is, for all the years I've known you to be a cold guy who rarely talks.. Why follow me..?"

He shrugged, and didn't say anything else.

"Coincidence, I guess." He muttered, Sakura raised a brow and sighed.

"..? Um okay..? Hold on a second, I just got to go to the bathroom.." She smiled way, way to nicely and sprinted to the bathroom and pulled out her phone, dialling Ino's number.

"Hello?"

"Oh my gosh, Ino! Its Sakura..!"

"Yeah? What are you up too? Well I'm bored as hell here, Sai ditched me and-"

"Ino! Look I have a problem..! Guess who decided to randomly show up at the apartment?"

"Sasuke?"

"No, Gaara! What should I do?"

"Well if were me I would probably flirt with him, but in your case.. Just act normal and ask him if he wants to eat anything and take as long as possible to make the meal? Or watch a movie or something..?"

"Fine, thanks Ino!"

"Hinata, we have to talk to you about something important." Hinata's father, said to his daughter while in the hotel room.

"Y-Yes father..?" Hinata asked shyly, "w-what is it?"

"Your birthday is in a couple of days, correct? You'll be turning twenty-five years old and your still not married..? Hinata, I'm almost sixty, I want at least one grand child before I die."

"F-Father..I-I.."

"You have a boyfriend..? Kiba, correct? Do you think he'll ask you anytime soon?"

"F-Father, Kiba and I b-broke up. He was cheating on me, w-with various women."

"…."

"Damn, he was a fox." Hinata's twenty year old sister, Hanabi muttered. But quickly shut her mouth as her father glared at her.

"So you don't have a boyfriend at the moment..?" Hinata's father angrily growled at her, who lowered her head in shame.

"Hiashi, don't be so hard on her." Hinata's mother, softly spoke to her husband.

Ino placed her elbow on the bar counter, sitting on a high stool taking occasional sips of her wine.

"Ino? Is that you? Oh my gosh?" A random blonde screamed and took the seat beside Ino.

"Huh? Do I know you..?" Ino raised a brow at the girl.

"You don't recognize me..? We were the best of friends in Suna! Before you moved here, remember? Back in the early days of grade school!" The high pitched voice of this girl, made Ino cover her ears.

"Oh..! Right..! Your um..?" Ino placed a finger on her chin and thought real hard, "look I'm drunk, just tell me."

"Its Kennedy! Kennedy Smith!"

"Oh, my gosh! Your supermodel gorgeous! Look at you! Wait, till you meet all my friends..?"

"I can't believe you're here alone, Ino!"

"Oh I'm not.. My so called date ditched me for some other bar slut. How long are you staying for, Kennedy?"

"Well I moved here because my cousins need some help in the family business! I never dreamed I'd find you here!"

**2 weeks later**

Neji and Tenten were now back from their vacation and we're living in the Hyuuga mansion with Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke. Then there was the girls, Ino had introduced Kennedy to the girls and they had all taken a liking to her. Especially the guys, the only one who didn't really like her was Tenten.

"Tenteeen! I'm hungry….!" Naruto shouted from the couch, beside him were Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke.

"I'm not your servant, get someone else to do it or do it yourself! I'm going out!" Tenten yelled at Naruto, and then slammed the door shut and left.

"Couldn't you get married to someone who does work…?" Naruto whined, while Neji shot him a glare.

"Why do you live here? Don't you have your own place?" Neji said coldly to the guys.

"We don't have jobs, well at least I don't." Shikamaru sighed, the guys also nodded.

"How do you plan on getting married?" Neji raised a brow at the guys.

"Well my parents left me a place, I just don't want to live there yet." Naruto grinned, "and then for a job, I'm going to go back to school in the Land of Rice Patties, in September..! Neji, just chill its summer!"

"And you, Uchiha?"

"I have my own mansion, I just prefer to stay here as my older brother lives there. I don't need a job, I'm going to work at my family company."

"…? And when will your brother move out of there?"

"Never, but I'll move out when I get married.. Why so eager all of a sudden?"

"Hn.. None of your business, and you Nara?"

"it's a pain, but I'm going to have to stick around here for a while, I have no place waiting for me and I'm heading to Oto in September."

"I bet its cause Tenteeen is here! That's why Neji wants us out..! Well don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to have se-"

**PUNCH!**

"Shut up idiot!" Neji growled and then slammed the door and left the house.

"Harsh.."

**I'm loving the chapter, and I lied.. I said the drama begins here, but it begins in the next chapter LOL , this one was just sort of the pre-drama sort of thing, if you get what I mean.**

**Anywhos , review , add to your favorites , etc; **

**-Marron B **


	5. What the hell?

**HEY EVERYONE ! Long time no see hehe ! So I suddenly felt inspired to work on this and I did ! Sorry for the super duper long wait , but I just didnt feel like doing this story.. anyways, I'm going to be updating almost all my stories and I think you should all be thankful for that. :) Except for parents..that one just died out on me, but I have turned it into a OC fic, and if you want to read that one , msg me and I shall link it too you ! Also I just posted a new high school story about DBZ , so if your into that check it out and review please ! Its titled "Boy Draft" anyways enjoy!**

**I dont own NARUTO ! :(**

* * *

"Girls! Come here!" Ino called throughout the apartment, Sakura and Hinata appeared in miniskirts and tank tops.

"Why did you have us change into these?" Sakura raised a brow at her friends decision.

"Remember that club, where I got ditched by Sai? Well I decided that's where we're heading today! I also invited Kennedy, Tenten and the guys. We'll meet them all there.."

"Do we have to wear these though?" Hinata asked, Ino shrugged.

"Change into whatever.."

About ten minutes later, Ino had a sky blue tube top dress, she had cut her hair to shoulder length too. Sakura had a purple halter top that revealed her stomach and a pink miniskirt. She had also cut her hair a week ago, it was now up to her shoulders. Then there was Hinata who was wearing a orange tank top with brown Capri's.

"We should get going if we're going to make it in time for the club, tonight." Sasuke said to Naruto and Shikamaru. Neji had left a long time ago leaving just the three of them.

"I'm not going, I have plans." Shikamaru said, the others shrugged and left.

At the club the three girls were waiting for everyone to arrive, they were sitting on the bar stools drinking some.. 'drinks'.

"Hey girls..!" Tenten ran up to her three best friends, she was wearing a red sports shirt with a long skirt, pulled up from one side.

"You look great..!" Ino gasped at the girl, "I'm glad you decided to leave your hair down from now on."

"Really..? You think it looks good..?" Tenten said examining herself.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if a guy-" Sakura began but trailed off as a hot guy came up to them and gave them a look.

"Hey girls, anyone want to dance? My buddies over there need some company." The guy smirked at the girls, then three other guys showed up.

"I want the blonde one.." The guy with black hair and a black goatee said, Ino complied and left with him. Sakura went with the blonde with the goatee, Hinata went with the red head, leaving Tenten with the platinum haired.

"Girl you are totally fine…" The guy made his way closer to her, "I'm John,"

"Dude, I'm married.. But we can sit here and chill? Trust me if my husband found out that I was dancing with you he'd kill me.."

"That's fine with me then, can I get you a drink..?" John asked Tenten after sitting beside her, she nodded and he ordered two tequilas.

"We're going to be late, teme! Hurry up..!" Naruto whined to his so called best friend, who was currently in the bathroom showering.

"Fifteen minutes!"

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

"Hey, Tenten.. Where are the girls..?" Naruto and Sasuke approached Tenten, who was still sitting at the bar stool next to John.

"Oh hey Naruto! I think their dancing, this is my new friend, John."

"Oh, hey John..! What about Neji? Where is he?" Naruto asked Tenten, "he texted us saying that he arrived here an hour ago.."

"Wait..? Neji's here..?" Tenten raised a brow, Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances.

"I think I should go, call me Tenten.." John smirked and walked off, Sasuke and Naruto followed, leaving a stunned Tenten there.

"She looked pretty upset.." Naruto said to his best friend, "don't you think?"

"Hn, who cares? Where are the _other _girls..?" Sasuke retorted back at Naruto.

"Isnt that Ino right there..?" Naruto pointed to the crowd, where Ino was making her way out of, looking extremely pissed. The two guys walked over to her and they sat down at a table.

"That little bastard!" She muttered.

"Who..?"

"That bastard I was dancing with, after we started dancing, we got a few drinks and he tried slipping me the date rape drug!"

"What about Sakura and Hinata..? Who are they with, same crowd?" Naruto asked with some worry in their voice.

"Oh my gosh! I never thought of that! Yes, they were two friends of the guy I was with! We have to find them!" After Ino, said this the three split up and began roaming the club.

"Where is he..?" Tenten whispered to herself, she had practically looked everywhere for Neji. But stopped in her tracks at what she saw, Neji was talking to that Kennedy girl.

"Hey, there you are!" Tenten said a little to friendly to Neji and Kennedy.

"Yeah, I saw you talking to some guy, so I thought I wouldn't disturb you." Neji said to Tenten, "who was he anyways?"

"Oh him.. He was just John, just a new friend."

"I s-" Before Neji could finish, Naruto ran up to them.

"Tenten! Have you seen Sakura or Hinata?" Naruto yelled, looking extremely panicked.

"No..? What happened..?" Tenten asked him, he quickly took a deep breath and explained everything, "oh my gosh! So then.. John..?"

"Yeah! Are you sure he didn't put anything in your drink?"

"No, I feel fine..! Lets find those girls, oh and hi Kennedy.."

"Okay." Naruto and Tenten bolted out of there and split up.

"Say Neji..? How is such a hot guy like you dating such a whatever girl like her?" Kennedy asked, ever so sweetly.

"Tenten? Your mistaken, we aren't dating."

"Really? So that means your single..? How about it, then..?" Kennedy placed a hand on his shoulder and purred into his ear.

"We're married."

"Oh.."

"I'm so glad this club opened, it has a lot of great people here." Sakura said to the blonde guy with her, who was sitting beside her outside of the club.

"Yeah it is, say Sakura I have to ask you something..?"

"Yes? What is it River?"

"Would you like to go on a date, sometime?"

"I wou-"

"Sakura! Step away from this guy!" Sasuke appeared with Ino, who also had a stern look on her face.

"S-Sasuke? I-Ino..? What's wrong?" Sakura stood up, River also stood up beside her.

"This guys friend that was dancing with me, he tried to date-rape drug me!" Ino exclaimed, Sakura gasped then looked at River.

"W-What?" Sakura gasped, "R-River..? Were you planning on-"

"No, of course not, Sakura!" River exclaimed, "you can check my coat or whatever, but my feelings for you are sincere, not fake."

"Sure, that's what they all say." Ino muttered, "Sakura its just like the movies, don't get fooled!"

"I.."

"Come on, we're going home." Sasuke said then grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her with him, but she didn't budge.

"Sasuke, I'm not going with you. I'm staying right here, with River." Sakura stood firm in her position.

"Sakura! Your being stupid! Come on!" Ino yelled at her best friend.

"No..!"

"Hn, leave her here then." Sasuke said then left the room, Ino sighed and also left.

"Be careful," was all she said before leaving.

"Hinata!"

"Hinata, where are you?"

Naruto and Tenten were searching for almost twenty minutes now, Tenten decided to check the bathroom and found her target.

"H-Hinata..? Oh my gosh..! Are you okay?" Tenten gasped, Hinata had some bruises and her sleeves were torn and she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"…T-Tenten..?" Hinata began crying, after a good ten minutes, the girls came out and were face to face with Naruto.

"Oh, Hinata.. Its okay, we'll take you home. Sasuke texted me saying they found Sakura, but she wants to be with the guy."

"…I'll show her!" Tenten marched away from the two, "Naruto take her home, and stay with her until one of us arrive!"

"She said no..? She honestly said that..?" A pissed off Tenten angrily asked, Ino nodded her head. The gang had finally gotten together now, Sasuke, Neji, Kennedy, Tenten, and Ino.

"Yes, we heard it for the gazillionth time! What are you going to do..? Its her choice here." Kennedy said in a extremely bitchy voice, everyone seemed to agree with her except Tenten.

"Don't act like you know my friends, I'm going to find her." Tenten snarled and left, even Neji didn't go after her.

"From the way Tenten described Hinata, I think we should go see her." Ino said, everyone followed her to the apartment.

"Sakura! Hey, where are you? Its Tenten? Everyone ditched me.. Okay? Alright, be there in a second." Tenten said into the phone and quickly ran outside to where Sasuke and Ino had found Sakura were. Sakura and River were there, sitting there like before.

"Hey, Sakura? Can I talk to you..? Its super urgent." Tenten said to her best friend, who exchanged glances with River and made her way over to Tenten.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Its about River and those guys.."

"Oh god, I've hear-"

"no! Listen, Ino almost got date raped by one of them, and you should have seen Hinata! She was beaten so badly that, I can't explain it. Come on, you don't want to get involved with the likes of these guys." Tenten whispered to Sakura, who widened her eyes a little bit.

"B-But..! I.."

"Sakura, I'm not going to stop you. But your being extremely selfish if you continue to see this guy."

"Alright." Sakura took a deep breath, then she walked over to River and told him the news. He didn't say anything, but just left saying he could have loved Sakura.

"We're home..!" Tenten announced as they entered the apartment, it was almost eleven o'clock at night now.

"Shh! Are you trying to wake Hinata up?" Ino suddenly appeared yelling at the girls.

"Where is everyone?" Sakura asked, unsure if Ino would speak to her.

"Oh, the guys all went home and Kennedy is sleeping inside." Immediately when Ino said Kennedy, Tenten turned around to leave.

"Where are you going? Its pretty late, why don't you just crash here?" Sakura asked as she raised a brow at the same time.

"I'm not staying in the same apartment as that whore..!" Tenten whispered and shut the door behind her, _I think I'll take a walk before I go home._

"You guys never filled me in on what happened at the club?" Shikamaru asked the three guys, who were all watching Naruto playing some video games.

"Nothing, the girls all got into their fair share of trouble." Sasuke said coldly, _Sakura.. _

"Trouble? How so?"

* * *

**SCARY CHAPTER RIGHT HERE ! But it is possible , I had a friend who had a cousin once that was a victim of the date rape drug! Be careful girls, there are some pretty weird people out there! But anyways, read and enjoy and possibly review ! But I just want to say the drama finally begins this chapter and the possible couples may include :**

**NejiTen , NejiKen, ShikaIno , ShikaTema (introduced later possibly) , SasuSaku , GaaSaku, NaruSaku , KibaIno, SaiIno , NaruHina, KibaHina.. just state in your reviews which you'd prefer or some other couples that you'd like to see ! The next chapter should be up in the next couple of days, depending on how i feel like!**  
**-Marron :)**


End file.
